Send Me On My Way
by Summersetlights
Summary: Adam had been extremely patient, trust me, but now it was time to take matters into his own hands. It was time to show them what they couldn't see. That they were perfect for each other


**_Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi. I also don't own the song "Send me on myway."_**

**_Twitter: summersetlights_**

**_Enjoy!_**

_I would like to reach out my hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
You know what they say about the young  
_

_"Hello, I think you know that I'm Adam Torres...at least I hope you do..." Adam's voice said on the screen._

Adam had watched his friends flirt constantly for the past two years. It was annoying in the beginning but now it was just obnoxious and tiresome for everyone. Peers watched with bated breath, just waiting for the two best friends to man-up and admit their feelings. But even after two years, they still hadn't muttered a word to each other about anything past their friendship. They danced around each other, trying not to cross any lines. And when they did cross a line, they quickly jumped back, both of them completely out of their comfort zone.

And Adam had been extremely patient, trust me, but now it was time to take matters into his own hands. It was time to show them what they couldn't see.

That they were perfect for each other.

* * *

Mrs. Dawes often got into her "mood". It was the mood where she would think of the most weirdest projects and assign them. Nobody really understood how she came up with the assignments, most of them had nothing to do with English, but the students didn't mind. All the projects were fun and an easy grade.

About three months ago, Mrs. Dawes had come up with a project. This was her best by far and the students were excited about it. The students had to make a video. The video could have consisted of anything, but it had to be G-rated.

And this is where Adam comes in.

The sneaky little devil.

* * *

_(Day of presentation)_

Adam, Clare, and Eli sat next to each other in Mrs. Dawes room, watching every single video with looks of pure torture on their faces. Most people had gone the easy and shallow route and video taped their dog eating.

Mrs. Dawes was not impressed.

Clare had done hers on one of the cancer patient that she worked with when she volunteered at the hospital. She followed a little girl who had only a couple months to live, she asked the little girl's family questions and had interviews with the doctors.

This had Mrs. Dawes in tears.

Eli had done his about a regular day at his dad's radio station, which he was an intern at. The video mostly consisted of Eli's saracastic remarks and his practical jokes on the workers, and you could tell that the workers _hated_ him with a deep, strong passion. But it made Mrs. Dawes laugh, especially when Eli had told one of the workers that his lights on his car was on. The worker ran out of the building.

The next shot was Eli locking the doors, with the worker still outside.

His lights weren't on.

Now, it was Adam's turn. He was terrified.

"Hello, I think you know that I'm Adam Torres...at least I hope you do..." Adam's voice said on the screen. He scratched his head, obviously uncomfortable.

Clare giggled at his awkward introduction, she found Adam to be adorable at times. Sometimes he had trouble acting like a guy because he wasn't one in the body area. It was a bit sad for Clare to see him get made fun of, but he was a trooper. He always ended the day with a smile on his face.

"I..uh...did my project on two very important people in my life, people that got me through a lot of shit-sorry, Mrs. Dawes-." Adam paused for a moment, his face onscreen looked thouhtful and then he finally spoke. "I'm an FTM. And don't worry, this isn't going to be a sob story with me talking about my troubles and all that crap. I did this project on my two best friends, who accepted me when not a lot of people did...Alright let's get down to buisness, I'm going to take a guess. Right now, Eli and Clare are probably sitting right next to each other, very close to each other?"

The whole class turned around to stare at Eli and Clare and sure enough, they were sitting next to each other, with their arms touching and legs almost grazing each others. They moved away from each other as their peers stared at them.

"Am I right? Of course I am, I know them like you know the back of your hand." Adam said onscreen, smirking lightly.

"Anyway, for the past two years I've been watching the two idiots making googly eyes at each other and not doing anything about it. In a show of hands, how many people have been waiting for Eli and Clare to date?"

Onscreen Adam stayed quiet for a minute, knowing that people needed time to show there hands.

The Adam that was in the classroom looked up from his hands and saw the whole class raising their hands(With the exception of Eli and Clare, of course.) He smiled, suddenly confident about his video.

"If you didn't raise your hand, and I'll find out who didn't soon enough, be prepared for me to change your mind. Are you ready to visit the world of Eli and Clare?"

Adam paused for a moment and sighed.

"Goddamn-Sorry Mrs. Dawes!-I feel like I'm Dora the explorer when I wait for you to answer a question...Anyways, are you ready for my piece of shit?-Sorry, Mrs. Dawes!- Geez, I need to learn how to stop cursing, sorry for my shi-sucky language, Mrs. Dawes. But yeah, here's my video. Enjoy? Or don't. I don't really care..."

Onscreen Adam disapeared and his video started...

* * *

_(Two months, three weeks, and four days prior to presentation)_

"Do you even know how to work a video camera?"

The two of them sat by the picnic table that they used for the Romeo and Juliet project, two years prior. Eli was fundling with the video camera, pressing random buttons, in hope that the camera would start to record.

No such luck.

He had been trying to figure it out for at least an hour and Clare just watched him, giggling when he would let out a high- pitched frustrated moan.

"_Yes_." Eli said in a 'duh' voice, but then dropped his head. "No. Teach me."

Clare giggled and took the video camera from his hand, neither of them noticing their best friend hiding in the bushes, video taping their every move.

Eli watched her intently, hanging onto her every word, although none of what she was saying was making any sense. I mean, hey, he was more of a comic book kind of guy. But he just nodded his head and mouthing 'oh' every once in a while.

Once she was done, she looked at him in anticipation, hoping that he understood all that. Eli put on a It-makes-so-much-since-now-! expression, leaving her satisfied.

"You're so talented, Edwards. I want to be just like you when I grow up." Eli smirked at her mockingly, making her roll her eyes in frustration.

"You're obnoxious." Clare sighed, while shaking her head. She took out one of her personal reading books out of her bag and flipped it open, taking out the bookmark.

"And you're rude!" Eli mocked a hurt expression. "Here we were, having a _wonderful_ conversation, and you take out a book! Like I don't exist! The nerve!"

"Do you ever shut up? Honestly, you're worse than Ali!"

_"No!"_

**_"Yes!"_**

Clare giggled and went back to reading her book. Eli watched her, a weird expression was blooming on his face, the expression was soft and full admiration. His eyes moved to her lips and the way that her top teeth chewed softly on her bottom lip. He glanced at her legs, which were spread out in front of her, and his eyes made their way to her small feet.

"Eli. You're staring at me." Clare called from the realm of her book, turning the page, although you could tell that she wasn't really reading it.

"Sorry, I tend to stare at beautiful things."

Eli looked down at his fingers and Clare continued to read her book, but if you looked closely, they were both blushing.

Adam smiled and crawled his way out of the bushes, satisfied with what he got.

They didn't notice.

* * *

_(Two months, Two weeks, and Six days prior to presentation)_

Eli and Adam sat at Clare's kitchen table and Clare was manuevering herself around the kitchen. She had a tray of rolled up cookie dough in her hand. The two boys watched the cookie dough greedily, their stomachs rumbling. Adam had the video camera in his hand, which he told them was off. (Lie.) Eli had his radio on and was tuned to his dad's station.

It was your average Saturday afternoon.

Adam declared that he had to go pee(His exact words.) and he set his camera (still on) on the kitchen table, purposely angled so it faced both Clare and Eli.

Eli sang all the songs that came on, offkey, making Clare pull her hands over her ears. Eli took that as a sign to sing louder. Clare shook her head in amusement and placed the tray into the oven, but when her hand was retreating, it brushed against the side of the hot oven. Clare squealed in pain and jumped, wiggling her hand around. Eli rushed to her and grabbed her burned hand. He blew on it gently and smiled warmly at her.

"Do you have any aloe?" Eli asked, dropping Clare's lightly.

"It's in the fridge." Clare replied, still wiggling her hand around in pain.

He walked to the fridge, trying not to laugh as he heard her curse under her breath, there was something about her cursing that tickled him. Eli grabbed the aloe and moved back over to her. He grabbed her hand again and lightly squirted the cold aloe onto her burned flesh. He gently spread it around with his pointer finger, while Clare winced at the sharp stinging that was taking place on her hand.

Eli stepped back after all the aloe was spread around.

"All better?"

Clare nodded and smiled at him, actually feeling better. He always knew how to make it better, no matter the situation.

"You know what would make you feel even better, Edwards?" Eli asked as he moved backwards to the kitchen table, stopping when his side hit the edge of the table.

"What would that be?"

"Dancing." Eli replied with a smirk, adding a bit of a shimmy. Clare giggled at the boy dancing, it seemed ironic.

"You know I can't dance, Eli."

He waved his hand, showing that it didn't matter if she could dance or not, because either way they were going to dance. Eli turned up the radio and a new song started playing, making both of them grin at each other. He walked towards her slowly and held out his hand. She blushed and gladly took it, her feet suddenly sticking to the floor. They moved close to each other, with her head resting on the crook of his neck and his hand on her side. Eli began to sing the song softly into her ear, sending shivers down her back. They swayed softly together for a while, enjoying each other's warm bodies.

The whole time, Eli's hips would randomly twitch, as if he was getting ready for something. Clare kept shooting him odd looks and he just smiled back down at her.

And then, once the chorus started, Eli suddenly belted out the lyrics, causing Clare to bend over in giggles. He continued to belt out the lyrics as he spun her around the small kitchen. Clare started to sing the song too, which got him giggling. Dancing was not an option at that point, they were laughing too hard. They clung onto each other, knowing that without each other, they would fall. Eli started screeching the guitar part and that was the final straw.

They both toppled over, too busy laughing to be able to keep their own balance.

* * *

_(One month, One week, and Six days prior to presentation)_

Adam had called them up and told them that there was a party at his place. Drew was hosting it.

The three of them had never liked parties but they couldn't avoid this one, considering it was in one of their houses. They never understood the point of parties, what was good about seeing the school slut sleep with the whole football team? Or seeing people "chugging" beer? It seemed stupid to them, to hang out with people that they truly despised. If the three were going to drink, they were going to drink with each other. They weren't anti-social, trust me, they just didn't trust anyone but each other.

Drew was already passed out on the couch.( The funny thing was that not even five minutes before, he was telling everyone how many chicks he was going to "bang") The soccer team were using the fireplace as a net and the druggies were passing around pills (Which Adam found out later that they weren't tylenol. And he made a note to himself to not be so gullible.) The loners were against the wall, desperately wanting to be apart of what was going on around them.

Adam was running around, cleaning up after everyone and constantly telling people to use the coasters for their drinks. (Mama Torres liked her house clean) And Eli and Clare went off by themselves.

An hour later, Adam found them laying in his backyard, talking and giggling, obviously enjoying themselves.

Two hours later, Adam checked his backyard, to find the two sleeping next to each other.

Their hands were intertwined.

Once again, they didn't notice him video taping them.

Silly fools...

* * *

_( Two weeks, and Five days prior to presentation)_

_*Crash*_

Clare's body stilled for a moment, trying to think positive. But with Eli and Adam, she couldn't. She slowly turned around and her fear was confirmed.

Eli stood next to her art project with an apologetic smile on his face. He looked at her and back at the project.

"Oops."

"_Oops_?" Clare spit out, trying to control her voice. "You wrecked my project that I have been working on for two months, and all you say is _whoops_?"

Clare knew that his answer was going to be a smart ass comment, so she wasn't sure why she even asked. I mean, come on, it's _Eli_ that we're talking about. He has a smartass comment for everything.

"I actually said oops, but it's the same thing, really."

All the camera caught was a blur of blue. Second later, you saw that Clare had tackled the saracastic teen and was now shouting in his face.

He honestly never looked happier.

Adam slyly left the room, pleased with the position of his two stupid best friends.

* * *

A look. A touch. A breath. A sigh. Music. Laughing. A hug. The videos and clips started to go faster and faster, showing small pictures. The music got louder as the clips got faster.

Blackness.

The end.

Everybody stayed quiet, nobody moved.

But everyone knew that the video would change everything.

* * *

_(Two weeks, and four days after the presentation. Graduation day for Eli.)_

Speech after speech was given, Senior after senior went up to get their diploma. It was hot outside and everyone just wanted the ceremony to be over. No one in the audience had excitement.

Except two soon-to-be-seniors.

Adam and Clare sat at the edge of their seats, waiting for their best friends name to be called. Even though his last name was Goldsworthy and the letter 'G' was in the beginning, it still took forever for his name to be called.

"Elijah Goldsworthy."

The two friends stood up and cheered, just like they promised. Eli smirked onstage, shook Mr. Simpsons hand and started walking off the stage, but before he did, he turned his head towards Adam and Clare and stuck his tongue out.

The audience giggled at the strange boy, wondering what his problem was.

Clare and Adam stuck out there tongue right back at him.

* * *

After they saw the video, Eli and Clare had pretended that they had never seen the video, going back to their flirty banter once again. It would be an understatement if you said that Adam was mad. He was sure that his project would bring them together, he was absolutely sure of it.

It was a good thing that he loved them...

Clare reached Eli first, running into his arms and hugging him. She was so proud of him. Sure, she was going to miss him horribly, but she wanted the best for him. He deserved the best, even if it meant that he would be away from her. Clare hugged him tighter, realizing that she only had two more months with him. It was scary thinking that someone that she spent all of her days with was going to go. And she would maybe see him two times a month. She hated it.

"Congrats." Clare breathed into his ear, enjoying the smell of his neck. It smelled comforting and clean.

"Thank you, Miss. Edwards." Eli gave her one last squeeze and let go of her.

"I was looking for you!" Adam called out to them, panting. He ran faster and finally reached them. Clare and Eli giggled at the sweating, weak boy in front of them.

Adam captured Eli in a bro-hug, both of them trying not to get sentimental. Once they stepped back from their hug, the three of them looked at each other, not speaking.

Over the two years, they had become family. They had become best friends, completely loving each other.

Adam stared intently at them "Two years ago, on the first day of school, we-"

"Paisley Jacket" came from Adam's pants and he groaned slightly and took his phone out. "My mom has the worst timing. I was about to make a dramatic speech-hey mom!" Adam turned around and started arguing with his mom.

Clare and Eli laughed, both staring at each other. Blushing, Clare looked away and started singing "Paisley Jacket" softly. Eli just stared at her. When had she learned that song? Adam and Eli had tried to bring her to several Dead Hand concerts but they had no luck. Clare had told them that only "Pothead stoners" went to those kind of concerts. And here she was, singing one of their songs?

"When did you learn that song?" Eli asked, his amazement showing through his voice.

Clare blushed and looked down at her feet. "A while ago...It reminded me of you." The red deepened on her face, showing every emotion that she had tried to ignore.

Before he could think, his lips connected with hers. Both of them felt a spark of electricity go through them, shocking them to their head to their toes. Their lips moved together hungrily, desperately wanting more and more of that electric shock. Their teeth clanked together and groans ripped through them, loving the feel of each other. Eli threaded his fingers through her hair and Clare grabbed his back, not being able to get close enough.

In that moment, he knew that he was a dead man. Just seeing seeing her blush...Eli felt all the feelings that he had desperately tried to shut out. He told himself repeatedly over the years that he and Clare could never be, but now he couldn't hide it anymore. Clare was beautiful to him and he had always loved her as more than a friend. He didn't need a video to show him that. He already _knew_. He knew all this time.

Both of the pulled back, smiling shyly at each other. Clare nuzzled her head into Eli's neck and sighed.

"What took you so long?"

Eli laughed. He didn't have a clue.

They didn't notice that Adam was still on the phone, unaware of what just took place, they just continued to hug each other and give each other spontaneous kisses.

Adam finally turned around. "I swear, my mom is going-" Adam stopped dead in his tracks.

He took in the sight in front of him. Eli 's lips were pressed against the top of Clare's head and her head rested on his shoulder, a peaceful smile on her lips. Their hands were intertwined gracefully, molded perfectly together.

"Did you...did you guys...?" Adam gasped.

Eli and Clare laughed and nodded.

"And I...missed it?"

They nodded once again and Adam pursed his lips tightly, obviously angry. With himself or them he wasn't sure.

"Well, Fuck!"

_Well pick me up with a golden hand  
I may see you, I may tell you to run  
You know what they say about the young  
_

**_...That took me a month...holy crap...my fingers are numb from all the typing._**

**_Review!_**

**_I think I'm going to go watch Gilmore Girls now. :D_**

**_...I probably won't like this later._**


End file.
